1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and more particularly to a so-called dual gate drive liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called dual gate drive liquid crystal display device is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2-42420 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,689).
The liquid crystal display device described above is configured such that in a pixel group of pixels arranged in a row direction among pixels disposed in a matrix for example, pixels which are alternately disposed (for example, odd-numbered pixels) are selected by a gate signal line (sometimes referred to as first gate signal line) formed on one side of the pixel group, and the other pixels (even-numbered pixels) are selected by a gate signal line (sometimes referred to as second gate signal line) formed on the other side of the pixel group.
Each of drain signal lines is disposed so as to run between the odd-numbered pixel and the even-numbered pixel adjacent to each other and is not disposed between the even-numbered pixel and the odd-numbered pixel adjacent to each other. Each of the drain signal lines supplies a video signal to the odd-numbered pixel adjacent to the drain signal line when the odd-numbered pixel is selected by the first gate signal line. The drain signal line supplies a video signal to the even-numbered pixel adjacent to the drain signal line when the even-numbered pixel is selected by the second gate signal line. That is, one drain signal line can supply a video signal to both the odd-numbered pixel and the even-numbered pixel disposed on both sides of the drain signal line.
Accordingly, the thus configured liquid crystal display device has an advantage in that the number of drain signal lines for supplying a video signal to the pixels can be reduced to a half that of a conventional one.
For example, JP-A-62-223727 discloses a related art of the invention. This describes a configuration in which a pair of drain signal lines run on both sides of a pixel and in a pixel electrode which is formed on the pixel region of an insulating film formed so as to cover the drain signal lines, sides of the pixel electrode on the drain signal line side are formed so as to overlap with the drain signal lines in a plan view.